Of Literacy and Love
by cybale
Summary: Something happened. Nothing was turning out like it should have. Bardock was supposed to die, but when he is able to get away from death, he is thrown into something even more exciting than death. Bardock meets you, a writer, and you can only hope that you can help this strange man fit into his new future. *Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or you*


His muscles burned with adrenaline as he continued to throw punches. His fist connected with one of Frieza's soldiers jaw, successfully sending him down. He felt a sudden weight on his back and he backed up and slammed his weight against a wall. The warrior slumped against the crumbling remains of the city. Bardock couldn't go on much longer like this. With the remainder of his energy he made a ki ball in his hand and released it onto the remainder of Frieza's soldiers. He watched as their armor and skin deteriorated. The flames from his blast licked his skin as he trudged to the nearest ship. The taste of blood was fresh in his mouth.

He had stayed and fought like he wanted; now it was time for him to leave his home. He punched in random buttons, knowing the planet was about to explode. He felt the ground tremble beneath the ship as it kicked off into space. With tired eyes he looked onto his planet as it exploded.

She sat out on her front porch watching the stars in the sky. The front porch was big and covered the length of her home. The material looked grey under the light of the stars and the ice in her drink sparkled from starlight. Wild flowers grew in flower boxes outside the windows, the warm night releasing their fresh scent. She leaned back against the stoop breathing in the light air.

It was a particularly clear night, which was why she was outside with her head tilted up towards the heavens. White speckles sprinkled across black canvas, a truly gorgeous thing to see. A beautiful white streaked across the sky. She smiled and closed her eyes making a wish. When she opened her eyes, the white streak seemed to be getting closer and it was coming at her faster. '_color_' eyes widened in fear as it got closer and closer. She took off in the direction of her house slamming her door shut behind her and peering outside.

A massive boom met her ears and she squeaked in shock. She could feel the vibrations from the crash shaking the foundation of her house. She stood shakily and peered out her dining room window. Dust and dirt created a cloud around the site. And to think she moved to the country to get away from the craziness of the city.

Cautiously opening her door she made her way into the field, padding lightly against the moist earth. She put her sleeve up to her mouth so she wouldn't have to breathe in the dirt. Her foot slipped suddenly into the crater, it was larger than she had originally thought. She tumbled for a good minute before her body was stopped painfully by metal. She pushed herself up with her arms staring at the object with curious eyes. It was a large white… ship?

She ran her hand over the beaten bent panels. She wobbled to her feet and a sudden burst of air made her jump. She craned her neck to see a door open and a body collapse out. A gasp fell from her mouth as she rushed to the body. Black spikes and a bloodied face was what met her eyes. Without thinking she put her arms beneath (what she was assuming was a he) his arms and dragged him slowly into her living room, ignoring the blood trail.

She turned on the lights and stared into his face. Cuts of all shapes and sizes littered his skin. She quickly got a first aid kit, bowl of warm water, and a wash cloth. With all of her supplies she got to work cleaning his wounds. He grunted as she placed the wash cloth against his forehead, wiping the blood away as gently as she could without further hurting him. She pushed his red bandana off of his forehead and put it on a nearby table.

She made her way down his chest. Whoever this was was very well sculpted and bruised. She removed his odd armor and patched him up. There were several bruises littering his torso and a cut across his chest. It seemed he had stopped bleeding a while ago, but the dried blood was caked on his body. She leaned against the sofa and fell asleep after cleaning the man off, too tired to go to her bedroom.


End file.
